1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar battery module frame body.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional solar battery module can be mounted directly on a roofboard without through a roofing. As shown in FIG. 10, of frame bodies of two solar battery modules which are adjacent in a flowing direction and a vertical direction, a joint portion 62 formed on a ridge-side frame body 61 of an eaves-side solar battery module is connected to a roofboard 31, and a ridge-side fitting portion 64 formed on a ridge-side frame body 61 of an eaves-side solar battery module is fitted into an eaves-side fitting portion 63 formed on an eaves-side frame body 60 of a ridge-side solar battery module. This conventional solar battery module is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-297509.
However, the conventional solar battery module is integrally provided with joint portions 62 for mounting a frame body thereof on the roofboard 31. Therefore, a position where rafters which support the roofboard 31 at predetermined intervals and a position of the joint portion 62 of the solar battery module are not aligned with each other in some cases, and there are problems that the joint portion 62 is not fixed to the rafter and that the fixing strength of the solar battery module is deteriorated.
The eaves-side frame body 60 and the ridge-side frame body 61 of the solar battery module have different shapes, complicated machining operation is required for forming the joint portion 62, and they increase the cost.
Hence, to solve the problem of the conventional solar battery module, it is an object of the present invention to provide a solar battery module frame body capable of sliding a fixing member, and capable of reducing the number of parts of the frame body of the solar battery module, thereby reducing cost.